Woo Heishin
Woo Heishin is Yukishiro Enishi’s second in command in the Shanghai Mafia and weapons dealing organization and a villain from Rurouni Kenshin. History Taking Control of the Organization After Enishi succeeded in making Kenshin think that he’d killed Kaoru, Heishin with his bodyguards, the Sū-shin, went to the island he was taking refuge at. Upon arriving, Heishin met Gein, who was heading to the ship so as to leave and told the puppet master it was nice to meet him. When Gein reached out to shake his hand, the Sū-shin blocked his way, Heishin asked him not to be offended. He explained that he was not adept in martial arts, so the Sū-shin had orders to keep anyone from getting near him. After Gein told Heishin that Enishi was in the mansion on the plateau, he told the puppet master to get on the boat and they would head to Tokyo when they finished unloading. Gein asked Heishin what he’d be doing, to which he responded that he would hide there for awhile, since the police were quite active. After meeting with Enishi, he asked Heishin when he arrived from Shanghai. He said he arrived the other day, since he heard Enishi’s personal battle and the expansion into Tokyo was coming to an end. Heishin told him that he’d come to ensure Enishi didn’t forget his promise and Enishi said he was very suspicious, which was exactly like him. Enishi said he hadn’t forgotten his promise to give Heishin command of the mafia and weapons dealing organization in exchange for him using their resources for his personal battle. Enishi said when the affair was over, he had no attachments or interest in their organization and Heishin said he was glad to hear that. He told Enishi that he’d be residing in his personal mansion for awhile, so he should let him know of any needs that developed. Enishi told him to wait since he had another job for him, but Heishin asked if it was about Gein and told his boss he’d put 30 martial arts on the ship to take care of him. Enishi told Heishin that he was impressed by his thoughtfulness and he said it was the only thing he had, before leaving. As he walked away, Heishin thought to himself it was fine Enishi had no attachments or interests in their organization, but his conceit he thinking he owned them was annoying. Later on, Heishin went to tell Enishi that their Arakawa Hideout was taken and it was probably Gein, who they had failed to take care of. Enishi replied that was no concern of his anymore and Heishin said he planned to deal with it, but there was one other thing. He told Enishi that a man with one of their weapons n the stump of his lost arm, rampaged in the city. Enishi realized it was Kujiranami Hyōgo and asked what it happened, to which Heishin revealed that it was Kenshin. As he walked away, he told Enishi the police and Kenshin would probably come their way, but he should please take care of himself. After the police, along with Kenshin and his allies approached the island, Heishin asked Enishi to authorize firing the cannons on the police ships, but his boss just said there was no need, since Kenshin should be aboard one and to let them enter the cove. Heishin argued every sea-to-land strategy suggested hitting them near shore to prevent landing. However Enishi asked Heishin if he wanted to fight him here and Heishin said he’d give up on the cannons, but he couldn’t just sit and suck his thumb, so he’d take another route. After Kenshin and his allies landed on the beach and Kenshin gave him a challenge, Heishin told Enishi if he wanted to settle the score, hw should do it now. Heishin went on to say they had to unleash their soldiers if police units started landing and then Enishi’s personal battle would not be a priority. However Enishi told Heishin that one way or another, his personal battle would end today and he’d give him the organization now, then told him to hurry and disappear. Heishin asked him why he was doing this so suddenly and Enishi said he was always a thorn in his side. Heishin said that wasn’t fair and he’d be parting with him either way, but that didn’t change the fact Enishi was in charge until today. Heishin went on to say if he was defeated and arrested by the police, it would affect the future of his organization. He stated he wouldn’t be happy inheriting a throne in the desert and until the police and his enemy was dealt with. However Enishi angrily asked Heishin if he thought for a second that he would lose, as his Frenzied Nerves flared up. Enishi told Heishin to leave or he’d destroy him along with all his soldiers and he left the mansion. Encounter with Kenshin As they walked away, the Sū-shin asked Heishin if he was going to run away with his tail between his legs. He replied they had no choice since until then, the Sū-shin would have been equal to Enishi in battle, but now he was different. Heishin said Enishi with all of his powers unleashed was invincible so they would leave. But he went on to say the only way out of the island was the beach so meeting Enishi’s enemies was inevitable, thus it was only natural that they would fight. Heishin told the Sū-shin that they should show his gratitude for giving him their organization by taking his revenge into their own hands. They went to the beach and upon encountering Kenshin and his allies, Heishin told the Sū-shin he’d release them from their bodyguard duties for awhile and to unleash their violent fury. After Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Saito stepped forward to face the Sū-shin, Heishin told them should stand down for their own good. He then addressed Kenshin, asked if he was Enishi’s enemy and to put aside his goons and come forward, since he didn’t have time to waste. However the former Battosai said they weren’t his goons, they were his friends and asked him to tell Enishi to come out. Saito just said it was useless and explained to the others who Heishin was, as well as that his presence meant he was either abandoned by Enishi or was running away. Heishin replied that he was doing neither and his boss had irresponsibly thrown away his organization. He told them to update their books to mark him as the new number one. When asked why he was coming after Kenshin since there was no point, Heishin replied he thought it would wise to teach Enishi things didn’t always go the way he wanted. However, Saito said basically, Heishin just wanted to spite Enishi and he may be smart, but he had all the maturity of a child. Heishin just replied that everything Saito said was quite annoying and if he wanted to die so much, he wouldn’t stop him. However, when Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Aoshi insulted him again, Heishin cried that was enough and sent the Sū-shin in to fight. He explained that they were now the Four Gods, which was their true forms and they protected him from four sides, just as the Four Godly Beasts protected the four sides of the Royal Castle. Heishin then commanded the Sū-shin to kill one each and the four drew their weapons, before taking on different opponents. However Seiryū and Suzaku were defeated, much to Heishin’s shock and after Byakko lost as well, Heishin demanded to know how they could call themselves Sū-shin. Genbu told him he would fill the areas the other three lacked, but Heishin told him not to brag so much, since he hadn’t been able to make one move against Yahiko. After all of the Sū-shin were defeated, Heishin ran off, saying he’d use all the firearms and soldiers he’d brought to deal with them. However he ran into Enishi who punched him in the face and left him on the ground, telling him he’d feed him to the sharks later. But Heishin wasn’t done yet and as Kenshin was beating Enishi, he got back to his feet and shot the former Battosai in the shoulder with one of his revolvers. He snarled that they’d all treated him like trash and trained both of his revolvers on them, saying he’d massacre them all. Kaoru leapt in the way, but Enishi stopped Heishin, punching him into a tree. As Enishi tried to finish him, Kenshin stopped his fist and Heishin was presumably arrested. Trivia *Heishin was created after Watsuki’s editor asked him to add more detail to Enishi’s black market weapons/mafia organization. Even though Heishin was Watsuki’s favorite second in command, he felt Heishin became an unattractive character and felt he had been unable to set his personality. *Watsuki created Heishin with no specific character model and made him heavy on black to contrast with Enishi’s “whiteness”. Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Male